La chica de mis suños
by lunatik-love
Summary: es la ultima semana de clases y Teddy Lupin continua teniendo un suño muy extraño. ¿que quiere decir?TL/VW 2puntosDvista
1. Teddy Lupin

Cap

Cap. 1 Teddy Lupin

Ella era como un fantasma a él, un minuto allí, el siguiente, se había ido. Nada pero el olor débil de algo de perfume exótico dejó en el aire, el parpadeo de su camisón blanco desapareciendo en la esquina. Él intentó seguirla, corriendo tan rápidamente como él podría para alcanzarla, pero otra vez, cuando él dio vuelta a la esquina, todo lo que él vio eran los extremos de su pelo de color plata que giraba fuera de vista. Y él despertó, sudando, por la sexta noche consecutiva, el sonido de su risa que sonaba en sus oídos, el olor persistente de ella en su piel.

Ya no podía más con esto, era su última semana en Hogwarts antes de terminar su último año, y durante el último mes lo único que podía hacer era tener ese extraño sueño. Decidió levantarse e ir al baño a lavarse la cara, quizás después de eso el podría volver a dormir. No sabía quien era esa extraña chica la cual su mente testarudamente volvía a soñar cada ves mas seguido, nunca pudo verle la cara, y tampoco sabia la razón de ese extraño sueño. Lo único que reconocía era el pasillo por el que la chica se encontraba corriendo, era uno de los que conducían hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Su fue a la cama con la esperanza de no volver a soñar con esa extraña, se tapo con las sabanas y antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba soñando con ella de nuevo.

A la mañana siguiente bajo a la sala común y se encontró con Natalie, su mejor amiga. Teddy no era un chico muy popular, ya que al ser hijo de un hombre-lobo o lo consideraban un héroe o un fenómeno. Incluso algunos chicos de su casa lo odiaban, pero era solo por el hecho de que le tenían miedo. Ellos sabían que el era el famoso hijo de Remus y Nynphadora Lupin, héroes de guerra, pero solo pensar que el hubiera heredado algo de la enfermedad de su padre los aterraba. Por lo menos sabia que podía contar con Natalie, una chica de su misma edad muy extrovertida a quien no le importaba la opinión de los demás, por lo cual, generalmente tenia algo en su ropa o en su mochila que la hiciera resaltar y en Victoire quien era la hija de Bill Weasley, un amigo de su padre quien también tuvo un encuentro cercano con un hombro-lobo, pero no con las mismas consecuencias que su padre. Ella era 2 años menor, muy bella, dulce y muy simpática, era muy agradable conversar con ella a pesar de que no la tenia tan cercana como Natalie, pero se podía contar como una de las pocas personas que tenían toda su confianza (después de todo, crecieron juntos). Ellas eran sus mejores amigas y sin ellas no habría podido soportar los insultos de la gente.

-Teddy!! Eres un dormilón, ya no alcanzas a desayunar, tendrás que esperar el almuerzo... ¿te pasa algo?-

-Si, ese sueño otra ves... ¿que crees que signifique?-dijo Teddy pasándose la mano despreocupadamente por su pelo, que se tornaba en un azul verdoso en esos momentos.

-La verdad no se... ¿pudiste verle la cara a la chica hoy?-pregunto Natalie mientras se peinaba su abundante cabellera castaña y trataba de amarrársela sin éxito.

-No, solo pude ver un poco de su pelo, era rubio, como plateado... pero no se signifique ella! ¿Será que la tengo que encontrar? ¿Le tengo que hablar? O simplemente mi subconsciente me esta jugando una mala pasada...-

-No te compliques... el tiempo lo dirá todo- dijo tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo, de pronto un papel le llego de lleno en la cara a Teddy y se escucharon unas risas que provenían de unas butacas mas atrás. Se dio vuelta y se encontró con unos 7mos que se reían a más no poder

-Jajaja –dijo sarcástico Lupin –muy original... tirar bolas de papel, ¿cundo fue la ultima vez que lo vi? Ah, si... en primer año –

Se escucho un sonoro "UUHH!!" por toda la sala común y uno de los chico se paro como para empezar una pelea

-OH, vamos!! ... ¿Qué, tenemos 5 años? ¿Siempre tienes que recurrir a los golpes? –Dijo Teddy conservando la calma.

-Escúchame bien rata asquerosa, no me vuelvas a tratar así... te crees muy valiente licántropo de 4ta? no se como te permiten estudiar en este colegio... yo te voy a ensañar a respetar... -ya estaba muy cerca de Teddy, quien no parecía inmutarse, hizo una seña para que se levantara, pero para su sorpresa Natalie fue la que se levanto – Hey! El problema no es contigo...-

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes de meterte con mi amigo!! –lo corto Natalie – ¿quien te crees tu para hablar de respeto?, acaso no sabes quienes son sus padres?! Tú no eres nadie para insultar a la gente, y menos a Ted. Deberían haber quedado tu y tus amiguitos en Slythering... y eso seria ofender a la casa completa!!, como te atreves a juzgar a la gente sin conocerla!!-para esas alturas ya toda la sala los estaba en silencio y mirando muy interesados.

-Uuui! Parece que el lobito consiguió una novia!! –dijo el chico en tono burlón

-¿Y que si la tiene? Por lo menos tiene a alguien que se preocupe por el. Además, el se lo merece mucho mas que algunos, que no se merecen ni el amor de sus madres... –Natalie estaba hecha una furia, ya no aguantaba mas que a su amigo lo insultaran, el se defendía, pero esto ya se estaba saliendo de control.

-Te dije que el problema no era contigo... –dijo el ya completamente enojado

-Bueno, ahora lo es ¿no? –lo desafió. El chico iba a replicar pero les hizo una seña a sus amigos y se fueron de la sala común.

-Wow! Eres mi héroe Natalie!! –se escucho entre la multitud pero ella hizo caso omiso

-Gracias. No debiste hacerlo, no fue... –pero un sonido sordo lo distrajo y pudo ver a una chica muy hermosa con cabellera rubia parada a unos metros de ellos mirándolos con sus intensos ojos azules. El se paro muy rápido y su pelo se puso involuntariamente de un color rosa chicle –Victoire -dejo escapar en algo que pareció un susurro muy fuerte, una risita a su lado le indico que su cabello había cambiado y lo puso normal lo antes posible – ¿como estas?-

-Muy bien, gracias –dijo ella con una radiante sonrisa – ¿y ustedes?... por lo que acabo de escuchar parece que bastante bien. ¿Cuando pensaban contarme que eran novios? -dijo la chica divertida

-¡OH no! Eso solo fue un mal entendido... –se apresuro a decir Natalie al ver que su amigo se ponía nervioso –solo lo dije para callar a ese idiota, además, a mi me gusta tu primo –finalizo con una sonrisa amigable

-¡OH!... ¿cual de todos mis primos? –pregunto Victoire poniendo su mano en su barbilla para dar la impresión de estar pensando cual de los 1.000 que tenia.

-Fred, obviamente!- dijo poniendo cara de depravada

-Pero si va en primer año! –respondió Victoire divertida

-si, pero es muy guapo. Y me gustan los más jóvenes –

Los tres se sentaron y se tuvieron una charla muy animada, luego de un rato Natalie dijo que tenia que ir a la biblioteca a buscar un libro para la tarea de pociones, Teddy estaba tan animado conversando con Victoire que no se dio cuenta que no tenían tarea hasta una media hora después de que Natalie se fue. No le tomo mucha importancia "seguro que se confundió" se dijo y siguió hablando muy tranquilamente con aquella chica tan interesante.

La semana se les paso volando, Teddy seguía teniendo ese sueño extraño y cada ves se desesperaba más por saber quien era esa chica misteriosa y cual era la razón por la que se encontraba en sus sueños. En un compartimiento del expreso de Hogwarts Natalie y Teddy estaban conversando sobre que harían ahora que habían salido del colegio, cuando llego Victoire y se unió a la conversación

-Yo voy a ser auror... voy a buscar a todos esos idiotas que hacen magia negra y los capturare uno por uno! –dijo Natalie muy animada

-Si, y con ese temperamento ... no me sorprendería que los magos negros se entreguen solos –bromeo Victoire –y tu Teddy?-

-Emm... la verdad quiero ser sanador y estaba pensando en ir de viaje a Asia por un año, ya saben, para especializarme...-

-Eso es genial!! –salto Natalie –pero tienes que escribirnos o te mandaremos un vociferador muy grosero, no es cierto Victoire? –

-Si, pero vendrás para las fiestas verdad?-

-Bueno... no estoy muy seguro, pero lo intentare-dijo Ted tratando de sonreír lo mas natural posible

La conversación estuvo bastante tranquila y para cuando llegaron al anden donde los esperaban sus familiares Victoire se despidió y se fue con los Weasley's. A Ted se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar que no la vería en mucho tiempo, pero se dijo que era por que eran muy amigos. El y Natalie tomaron sus cosas y bajaron del tren, una ves abajo Natalie se despidió y cundo ya se había alejado unos pasos de Teddy, regreso corriendo hacia el dándole un gran abrazo y susurrándole al oído "creo que la chica que aparece en tus sueños es Victoire" y con esto se alejo dejándolo desconcertado mientras le gritaba a lo lejos un: te voy a extrañar".

Después de eso Ted se fue a vivir un año a Asia en donde recibía constante lechuzas de sus amigas y familiares. Estuvo todo el año allá, sin excepciones, tenia mucho trabajo ya que para se un buen sanador tenia que estudiar mucho y esforzarse aun mas, por lo que no pudo viajar para las fiestas. No dejo de tener esos extraños sueños donde aparecía la chica misteriosa, con su perfume de exótico y su risa, pero todavía no podía ver su cara. Pensaba mucho en lo que le había dicho Natalie, pero por mas que esforzara y corriera en su sueño, ella siempre se mantenía fuera de su alcance dejándolo cada ves mas frustrado por no poder ver su cara. El estar en Asia le hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba a todos, pero no podía evitar sentir un sentimiento distinto en la garganta y en la boca del estomago si era Victoire quien no le escribía en una semana. Esto lo hizo recapacitar mas, un día de verano, cuando ya estaba por acabar el curso en Asia se recostó en su cama muy agotado por el largo día que tuvo y cerró los ojos para poder relajarse. Sin pensarlo se quedo profundamente dormido. Lo que soñó lo sorprendió de sobremanera, tuvo el mismo sueño extraño de siempre, pero esta vez cuando siguió a la chica doblando la esquina ella no se había desaparecido por el otro extremo, si no que estaba parada, al frente de el mirándolo directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa en su boca. Era Victoire. Ella lo seguía mirando y le decía cosas que el no entendía y, sin previo aviso, lo rodeo con sus brazos haciendo que su piel se erizara y lo beso. Despertó de un salto y automáticamente se llevo la mano a los labios, corrió al baño de su pequeño departamento y se vio en el espejo. Tenia el pelo de color rosa pálido, nunca lo había tenido así. Luego recordó el beso y volvió a poner los dedos sobre su labio. Nunca en su vida había tenido esa sensación, era como si su beso le hubiera quemado por dentro y la a la vez lo dejo frío hasta la punta de los pies. Aunque hubiera sido solo un sueño. Todo era tan real. En ese momento se dio cuenta de algo. Estaba profundamente enamorado de Victoire.


	2. Victoire Weasley

Cap

Cap. 2 Victoire Weasley

Una chica se despertaba una mañana de un placentero sueño. Había soñado otra vez con el, con el chico que le quitaba el aliento, Teddy Lupin. Definitivamente un amor imposible. El nunca la había visto como más que la pequeña Victoire casi como su prima, aunque ella no tenía nada de pequeña y menos era parte de su familia. Era la última semana de clases y se sentía muy deprimida, ya que después de este año ya no vería más a Ted por el colegio. No sabia que iba a hacer cuando fuera el fin de curso, no sabía si confesar todo lo que sentía en esos momentos por su amigo o simplemente callar por otro año más. Con estos pensamientos se levanto, se ducho y vistió para bajar a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Al llegar abajo se dio cuenta de que iba a haber una pelea, y que Ted estaba involucrado. Ella admiraba lo calmado que estaba aunque un mastodonte de 2 metros lo insultara y lo provocara, el siempre calmado, se le notaba en el pelo. Repentinamente Natalie se paro y empezó a gritarle Mark, el chico que le había tirado una bola de papel a Ted. Estaba muy divertida de ver como Natalie le gritaba más que unas cuantas verdades al chico, pero de un momento a otro escucho algo que hizo que su mundo se viniera abajo. Ted y Natalie eran novios. No podía creerlo, bueno, nadie conocía mejor a Ted que ella y Natalie. Con la única persona con la que podría perder el amor de Ted era frente ella. Inmediatamente se le borro la sonrisa de la cara, ¿por qué la eligió a ella? ¿Qué tenia ella que yo no tuviera? "esta bien, relájate, quizás fue solo un mal entendido...". Puso una sonrisa falsa un su cara, que se veía muy natural a pesar de todo. Se acerco a ellos y decidió actuar.

-gracias. No debiste hacerlo, no fue... –eso fue lo único que pudo escucharle decir a Ted antes de que notara su presencia al dejar caer un libro que sujetaba llamando y se parara rápidamente. "seguramente se siente incomodo demostrándole cariño a su novia si estoy yo aquí". Y su color de pelo lo confirmaba. Se había tornado rosa chicle – ¿como estas?-

-muy bien gracias –mintió ella. Todavía con la sonrisa falsa en los labios – ¿y ustedes?... por lo que acabo de escuchar parece que bastante bien. ¿Cuando pensaban contarme que eran novios? –agrego con una risita nerviosa

-¡OH no! Eso fue un mal entendido... –respondió Natalie – solo lo dije para callar a ese idiota, además, a mi me gusta tu primo –finalizo con una sonrisa amigable

-OH! ... ¿cual de todos mis primos? –pregunto Victoire poniendo su mano en su barbilla para dar la impresión de estar pensando cual de los 1.000 que tenia. Ahora la sonrisa era real. No estaba pensando en sus primos, si en lo aliviada que estaba al saber que no eran novio

-Fred, obvio!- dijo Natalie poniendo una cara muy chistosa

-pero si va en primer año! –respondió Victoire divertida

-si, pero es muy guapo. Y me gustan los más jóvenes –

Los tres se sentaron y comenzaron a conversar. Estuvieron hablando muy animados, hasta que Natalie dijo que tenia que ir a la biblioteca a buscar un libro de pociones. Cuando ella se fue Victoire se quedo sola con Ted. Hizo como si nada, trato de actuar normal, pero era muy difícil si contamos que el chico que te gusta esta a menos de un metro de distancia y mirándote directo a los ojos. Pero años de practica la hacían una excelente actriz. La conversación fue fluida y cada día ella se sentía mas enamorada de el.

Pero cuando uno no quiere, el tiempo pasa más rápido, así que ya era el día de su vuelta a casa. En el tren fue con sus amigas y luego de un rato decidió ir a ver a Lupin. Llego al compartimiento donde estaba el y Natalie y se integro a la conversación. Estaban conversando sobre que iban a hacer cuando salieran. Natalie quería ser auror, para detener a los que hicieran magia negra.

-Si, y con ese temperamento... no me sorprendería que los magos negros se entreguen solos –bromeo Victoire –y tu Teddy?-

-Emm... la verdad quiero ser sanador y estaba pensando en ir de viaje a Asia por un año, ya saben, para especializarme...-el corazón de Victoire se le cayó a los pies. "¿se iba? ¿por un año no lo iba a ver mas? ¿Quién sabe si de verdad es un año y no mas?!"

-Eso es genial!! –salto Natalie –pero tienes que escribirnos o te mandaremos un vociferador muy grosero, no es cierto Victoire? –Victoire estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos, y no escucho el comentario de Natalie. Decidió responder algo rápido y hacer otra pregunta para cubrir su falta de atención.

-Si, pero vendrás para las fiestas verdad?- tuvo que esforzarse mucho para no mostrar angustia o preocupación en su voz

-Bueno... no estoy muy seguro, pero lo intentare-dijo Ted dedicándole una sonrisa

Esto si que no la dejaba tranquila. Se iba!! No lo iba a ver por Merlín sabe cuanto tiempo!! No estaba ni seguro de volver para las fiestas, ¡¿y si se enamoraba en Asia?!. Mejor le decía lo que sentía por el en ese momento. No, no iba a arriesgarse a no ser correspondida. Perderían su amistad por un estúpido susto, si se enamoraba en Asia igual tendría que volver a Londres a visitar a la familia y tendría una oportunidad de conquistarlo. Además, iba a estar comunicándose constantemente por cartas, así ella estaría al tanto de todo lo que le pasara y lo que no. No, no le iba a decir. Y si le decía que necesitaba pensarlo y la dejaba con la duda casi un año?!. No. Solo seguirían siendo amigos aunque esto le partiera el alma.

Cuando llegaron al anden Victoire no podía aguantar mas, si seguía a su lado se iba a hacer mas y mas difícil despedirse, mejor hacerlo rápido. Se despidió de Natalie y le dio un muy fuerte abrazo a Teddy por si no lo volvía a ver. "no se te vaya a olvidar escribirme todas las semanas, te voy a extrañar muchísimo" se sinceró Victoire y se fue sin dejar que el chico le respondiera mas que un "adiós, yo también te voy a extrañar" y se fue donde estaba su madre y le contó entre lagrimas lo que había pasado.

-OH! Cagiño! No te pongas así- dijo Fleur acariciando el platinado cabello su hija –ya vegas que todo saldgá bien, el no se olvidaga de ti!! Como podgia!!-

-Es que mama, no lo voy a ver en un año!-

-bueno, habría pasado casi lo mismo si no se fuera a Asia...–replico su madre recordándole que el próximo año tenia que ir a Hogwarts –ya, que te parece si tenemos una tarde solo de chicas?!-Victoire miro extrañada a su madre, quien le seco las lágrimas con el dedo

-¿Y donde esta papa?-

-OH! Tuvo una emerggencia en el tgabajo y no pudo venig... pego no impogta!, podemos ig a compgag un helado al callejón diagon. El llegaga en la tarde a la casa. Pasagemos a dejag a tus hegmanos a la casa de tus abulos y nosotgas mientgas tanto nos divegtigemos- dijo dándole un beso en la frente a su hija –¡¿vamos?!-

-Esta bien- Victoire se seco las lágrimas y se fue con su madre en búsqueda de su hermana y hermano.

El verano pasó muy rápido, y tuvo mucho tiempo para pasar en familia. Fue a la madriguera con sus abuelos, fue a ver a los Potter y a todos sus tíos Weasley... que no son pocos como se podrán imaginar. Entre visita y visita, se le hizo muy poco el tiempo libre, pero aun así extrañaba mucho a Ted. Normalmente se juntaban más de una vez en vacaciones para conversar o simplemente para verse las caras, además de verse en el colegio, así que se había acostumbrado a su presencia y el no tenerlo cerca le afectaba. Se junto con Natalie, quien le contaba que había entrado al curso de aurors y la animaba con sus locas historias sobre pruebas y caídas. Normalmente Victoire le mandaba cartas a Ted 2 veces por semana pero cuando empezó el colegio tuvo que reducirlas a 1 o ninguna, ya que ese año empezaban las preparaciones para su ultimo año en Hogwarts (aunque estuviera en 6to). También le escribía mucho a Natalie quien le contaba todo lo que pasaba fuera del colegio y que deseaba que ella estuviera con ella.

Así paso el tiempo y ya era navidad. Como todos los años, los Weasleys se reunían en la madriguera para pasar la navidad en familia. Estaban todos sus tíos, primos y abuelos (incluyendo maternos, que desde que ella nació vienen con la tía Gabrielle y sus primos a pasar las navidades) todo estaba muy bien, se suponía que Ted vendría, así que Victoire andaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pintada en la cara. Todos podían notar lo feliz que estaba. Hasta su tío Ron, quien era el menos perceptivo de todos los Weasley.

Se paso toda la tarde cantando villancicos y arreglando todo con una sonrisa en la cara. Cuando alguien le preguntaba por que estaba tan emocionada ella respondía "es el espíritu navideño" y se iba sonriendo y saltando. La verdad era que la única que sabia que la verdadera razón de la alegría de Victoire era su madre, a quien le había contado todo desde que por primera vez se había fijado en Teddy. Eso fue hace un año aproximadamente, cuando estaba de novia con Mike Kingston, un chico de Ravenclaw un año mayor que ella. Obviamente ella termino con el por que no era de esas chicas que juegan con los sentimientos de los chicos, pero aun así no se decidió a decirle a Teddy lo que sentía. Pensaba que podría arruinar su amistad, así que prefirió permanecer callada y seguir siendo su amiga.

Cuando eran cerca de las 10 de la noche, llego una lechuza a la madriguera de parte de Teddy. Esta decía que no podría llegar a la cena, por que tenía que dar una prueba y que por diferencia de horario no llegaría a tiempo, pero que mandaba muchos saludos para todos. Esto a Victoire la deprimió mucho, pero (como es de esperarse de ella) fingió que todo estaba bien y, con la mirada de preocupación de su madre, pudo pasar la noche como si nada, toda una actriz. A la mañana siguiente, ya en su casa, no pudo evitar dejar la sonrisa y pasearse por las habitaciones como si fuera un fantasma. Su madre la trataba de animar, sacándola a pasear al callejón Diagon, al centro comercial, pero nada parecía generar más que una sonrisa pasajera en el triste rostro de la chica.

De vuelta en el colegio se sentía todavía mal por que Ted no hubiera podido llegar a la madriguera, por lo que decidió no pensar en el y, por lo tanto, no escribirle. Pero por mas que lo intentara el siempre estaba ahí. Cuando habían pasado 2 semanas sin escribirle, le llegaba una lechuza por noche, durante una semana, preguntando si se encontraba bien. Seguía en contacto con Natalie y ella le dijo que Ted estaba tratando de comunicarse con ella. "se debieron haber perdido las lechuzas" fue su excusa y le envió una carta a Teddy para que se tranquilizara. Estuvo así todo el año, sus cartas no eran periódicas, por que se pasaba casi toda la semana tratando de no pensar en el, sin conseguir alejarlo de su cabeza mas que por un par de horas.

Ya de vuelta en casa para vacaciones de verano, tampoco supo de Teddy. "parece que se le alargo el curso" decía Natalie "pero prometió que vendría para mi cumpleaños". Pero era difícil pensar que esta vez cumpliera su promesa. Así pasaron otras vacaciones sin el, claro que Natalie le escribía en nombre de las dos, ya que pasaron casi todas las vacaciones juntas, y así ella no se tendría que preocupar de pensar en el. Fueron unas vacaciones normales. Ya se había resignado a que nunca pasaría nada entre ella y Ted. De hecho se sorprendería si volvía a verlo. Con lo ocupado que estaba en Asia, nuca podría salir de ahí. "no, es que el curso todavía no termina", "es que me ofrecieron el 2do curso", "adivina que!! Conseguí un trabajo!!". Ya se lo venia venir, sabia que era ser pesimista, pero no podía seguir fingiendo que un día el llegaría y le diría que la amaba. Eso solo pasaba en los cuentos de hadas. Y definitivamente ella no vivía en uno. Así que este era un "adiós Teddy, hasta nunca".


End file.
